


the whole world's tryna get a piece of you

by tillthendbarnes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthendbarnes/pseuds/tillthendbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s dumb, the way he feels and is acting, of course Jonny knows this, but he can’t help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the whole world's tryna get a piece of you

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for awesome birthday bonanza for Patrick's birthday! Happy 27th Birthday, Kaner! Also, there needs to be more fics with Artemi Panarin because c'mon, have you seen his hockey crush on Kaner? It's literally the greatest thing ever and the cutest thing ever to have happened. Anyways I hope you enjoy my first crack at writing Hockey RPF and if you do let know me so I can write more! All mistakes are my own. Title comes from One Direction's song Wolves. You can find me on tumblr under the user tillthendbarnes :)

“You’re scaring the poor kid, Jonny. Stop with the scary laser eyes,” says Seabs as he nudges his way past Jonny to get back into the locker room.  
Jonny turns his glare towards Seabs even though he’s already disappeared into the locker room. 

The grip Jonny has on his stick tightens more when he looks back towards the ice where Kaner and Panarin are still out there goofing around. He watches Patrick, watches as Patrick throws his head back and laugh at something Panarin said, his dimples showing, and a fond look on his face, that isn’t directed at Jonny, but at the rookie.

There’s a tightness in Jonny’s chest as he continues watching Patrick and the rookie smiling at each other and teasing each other, as they skate around one another. It reminds Jonny of how he and Patrick are, were, in their rookie year and the unsettling feeling he has continues to grow.

  


He doesn’t realize how long he’s been standing there and staring at the two of them until he gets gently shoved forward. Startled, he loosens the grip on his stick and turns around, only to be confronted with the faces of Duncs and Seabs.  


Duncs crosses his arms and raises and eyebrow at him, while Seabs has an amused look on his face which Jonny finds irritating and annoying.  


“What?” snaps Jonny.  


“You’ve been standing here for quite a while,” Duncs says, as amusement also starts showing on his face.  


“Thought I told you stop with the scary laser eyes, Jonny,” smirks Seabs, repeating his earlier statement.  


Jonny ignores them and looks back at where Patrick and Panarin are on the ice only to see them coming towards where Jonny, Seabs and Duncs are. Jonny narrows his eyes towards Panarin when they lock eyes and Panarin’s eyes go wide and startled. He says something to Patrick because now Patrick’s looking at Jonny with a disapproving and confused look and Jonny has had enough. He continues ignoring Seabs and Duncs in favour of passing them and entering the locker room. He makes quick work of taking his gear off so he can leave not have to see Patrick and Panarin fucking flirting again. It’s bad enough he has to read about how Patrick and Panarin are the new dynamic duo, but seeing them together and the way they eased together so quickly despite the language barrier, or lack thereof according to the articles and what he’s been  
seeing since the start of season, twists up the insides of Jonny.  


(He got a text from Sharpy the other week that read, _“They may not speak the same language, but they speak the language of hockey. Think your boy may have a new boyfriend, Jonny!”_ Jonny knows Sharpy was kidding but he’s still mad about it and of course Sharpy would still be able to tease Jonny despite being on different teams).  


It’s dumb, the way he feels and is acting, of course Jonny knows this, but he can’t help it. It’s always been Kane & Toews (he prefers Toews & Kane, but whatever), ever since they became Blackhawks. But then Panarin comes in, who’s almost the spitting image of Patrick, who even has a similar build and playing style as Kaner, who’s been taking up all of Patrick’s time, and making Patrick laugh and smile fondly with soft looking eyes, and god damn it, but it should be Jonny on the receiving end of those, not the fucking rookie.  


Jonny takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to calm himself down. He’s the captain, a leader, he should be more mature than the way he’s acting right now.  
Someone touches his shoulder softly, but he already knows whose touch it is. He knows Patrick’s hands and the touches he gets from him.  


“Jonny? Are you okay?”  


Jonny could hear the concern in Patrick’s voice and that made Jonny feel even worse, but then he heard Patrick’s name being called by Panarin and the anger came rushing back.  


He shrugs off Patrick’s hand off his shoulder, lets out a curt, “I’m fine,” zips up his bag, picks it up and makes his way out of the locker room.

Patrick is frustrated. More specifically he’s frustrated at Jonny because Jonny is being dumb. Patrick’s not stupid, he knows why Jonny’s been so mad lately. Plus, Patrick may feel a bit guilty because he may or may not be playing up the fondness and relationship he has with Artemi. Also it’s not like Artemi had any objections after Tiks explained everything to him. He was more than happy to play along. And anyways, Patrick does genuinely enjoy having Artemi around. They’ve been getting along great and they’ve been hanging out somedays after practices, even the day’s they have had off, like the day they came back from New Jersey. Artemi likes to talk and even if sometimes he gets his words mixed up, starts talking in Russian, Patrick can’t help the rush of fondness he feels for him. It reminds him of the earlier years of how he and Sharpy were.  


(Sharpy even texted Patrick when he saw the article where Patrick mentioned that. _Aww Peeks, replacing me already? I’m wounded_ , the text had read. Patrick misses Sharpy so god damn much).  


“Uh, Jonny, mad?”  


Patrick turns to towards Artemi’s voice and smiles softly when he sees Artemi looking conflicted towards where Jonny had bolted. Patrick puts his arm around him and messes up his curls.  


“He’s being dumb, don’t worry about it Breadman,” grins Patrick.  


Artemi laughs and shoves Patrick off of him and grins back at him. He says something in Russian that has his him shaking his head at Patrick, but his eyes are fond. It makes Patrick grin harder.  


“C’mon, change. I’ll drive you home,” smiles Patrick, giving Artemi a shove forward. Artemi rolls his eyes and does as he’s told. 

 

_jonny_  
**Patrick.**  
_dnt b dumb_  
**Learn how to spell.**  
_jonny(((((((((((_  
_like the (((((((((( ????? breadman showed me how russian’s use emoticons!!!!!! come hang with us!!!_

Jesus Christ, Jonny can’t get a break. He ignores Patrick’s last two texts and turns off his phone in spite. Those aren’t even emoticons. And Breadman is a stupid nickname. He’s not going to hang out with the two of them because he doesn’t want to see the two of them flirt. He’s just going to sit here, at home, watch some TV and order a late lunch.  


Ten minutes later, there’s a knock on his door. Jonny was dozing off when it woke him up. Frowning, he goes up to get the door. He isn’t expecting anyone.  


Patrick’s on the other side of the door grinning with a bag of takeout in his hand when Jonny opens the door. Patrick shoves his way past Jonny heading towards the kitchen.  


Jonny’s still frowning when he turns around after closing the door. He’s crosses his arms and can’t help it when he says, “Thought you were hanging out with the Breadman?”  


“Nah, I was for a bit, but I missed my favourite person!” Patrick says with a smile, grabbing plates from the cupboard.  


“Oh? Thought that was the rookie now,” Jonny snaps.  


Patrick rolls his eyes and turns around.  


“Jonny.”  


“Pat.”  


Patrick shakes his head and starts walking back towards where Jonny is still standing by the door. His face has a smile on his face, the one Jonny loves, and where one of Patrick’s dimples are showing, and his face is a mixture of amusement and fondness.  


Patrick’s standing in front of Jonny now and he reaches up and touches Jonny’s face.  


“Jonny,” Patrick whispers softly. He put his other arm around Jonny’s waist and continues to brush his fingers down Jonny’s cheek. Jonny closes his eyes and leans his head down towards Patrick’s so their foreheads are touching.  


“Jonny, you know I love you best. Always.”  


Jonny opens his eyes and he's staring into Patrick’s blue ones. The tightness in Jonny’s chest eases and he’s filled with so much love for Patrick and Jonny can see the reflection of that love in Patrick’s eyes and Jonny’s so, so dumb.  


He says the last bid out loud.  


Patrick lets out a soft laugh.  


“Yeah, you kind of are, but I love you for it. Don’t forget. I’m always in here,” Patrick touches a finger to Jonny’s heart. “And you’re always in here.” He picks up Jonny’s hand and puts it over his own heart.

 

The next day at practice Artemi is standing in front of Jonny at his stall with his arms crossed. He motions for Tiks to come over and stand beside him. Jonny lifts an eyebrow at the two of them because Artemi has a smirk on his face and Tiks is grinning.  


Artemi starts saying something in Russian with a mention of Patrick’s name and Tiks is laughing.  


“He says that you’re dumb. And that Patrick is always talking about you and how much he loves you so you don’t have to worry about him stealing your boyfriend,” Tiks finishes with a grin.  
Jonny feels the heat on his face gives the two a sheepish smile.  


The guys in the locker room who are paying attention, which is everyone, start laughing.  


“Yeah, we don’t want a repeat of that keep away thing you and Breadman were doing the other day at practice, where the poor kid ends up falling because you were trying to impress Kaner!” Shaw shouts from where he’s sitting beside Patrick.  


Jonny groans and buries his face into the palms of his hands while the guys start laughing again. He lifts up his head, but he’s smiling and when he catches Patrick’s dimpled smile that’s directed at him, well, everything’s okay.


End file.
